Baby Sis
by Bamz
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester's little sister was taken away from them when she was twelve, now four years later can the boys find their sister and find out where she has been all these years...


**Hey guys this story has been playing in my head for ages so I thought would write it down , it's about dean and Sam's little sister. I don't own The brothers , just Mia.**

It was a typical day for me and Sammy, looking for new jobs and finding clues to where dad was. We were stuck in an old motel that we got to late last night after killing an angry ghost. But the thing was today wasn't just any day.

"Sam, you know what day it is don't you" I asked him, while sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, I know ... its Mia's birthday" he said quietly, you could tell it bothered him; well damn it bothered me too.

Mia is our little sister, she's sixteen today, but she was taken away from us when she was twelve. The social services thought the environment around her wasn't stable and she needed a proper home, me and Sam where old enough to stay with dad but they sent her to foster parents, when the social worker said they she was settled and started a school, dad said it would properly be better for her and she would be safer there. Me and Sammy knew it wouldn't, we tried to change his mind but he wouldn't .We really never forgave him for leaving her.

I miss her so much I wonder what she's doing now, is she happy, has she got new friends and a new family.

"I found something" Sam said obviously wanting to change the subject.

"Alright what is it?" I asked, trying to get Mia out of my head.

"Well it says in this article, that a teenage boy in Cansis killed himself." Sam read.

I sighed "ok, it's worth a look, let's go" we packed up all our stuff and headed for the car.

We'd been driving for a few hours now; the car had been silent for most of the way. I could tell Sammy was thinking about Mia. As was i, I just couldn't stop worrying about her, wondering if she ok. We didn't even know where she was.

"So this teenage boy, was there anything strange about his death" I asked Sammy, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well in the article, his family said he had a happy life and the suicide was unexpected "Sam answered.

"That's weird; a normal happy teenager doesn't just kill himself for no reason" I Stated.

"Well we can soon find out what's going on, how far away are we?" Sam asked.

"Shouldn't be far now" I said, as we saw the sign pointing us to Cansis. It took only a few minutes before we stopped, we were going to see an old lady who the teenage boy used to visit a lot , see if she had any answers to what happened to him.

We knocked on the door and a small, pale looking lady answered the door.

"Can I help you "she asked while opening the door.

"Hi, I'm agent brown and this is my partner agent Dane, we liked to ask you a few questions about Darren smith" I Told the lady while Sammy and I held up our fake IDS.

"Oh right, I suppose you better come in then" she said as she invited us in.

"Thank you" Sam said as we entered.

We sat down in her little living room.

"So Miss Walt, what was Darren like before he died, did he have an argument with anyone or did anything happen that would upset him" Sam asked.

"No he was a lovely happy boy, he never argued with anyone, he used to come round for me and help me around the house, " she told us . Suddenly she has a confused look on her face.

" I feel like I've seen you boys before, have we met" she asked looking closely at us.

I looked at Sammy confused.

" I don't think so" I told her.

She gasped "Oh my god, your Sam and Dean, aren't you?" What how the hell did she know who we were?

"What? How did you know who we are? Asked Sam who looked as surprised as I was.

"Well, I've seen a picture of you when you were younger, I knew I recognised you" she said, while getting up and hunting in the draw.

"How did you get a picture of us?" I asked her, now really wanting to know who this woman was and why she had a picture of me and Sam as kids.

"Well from your sister Mia of course"

**Decided i would end on a cliffhanger , ****Please tell me what you think should i carry it on :) **

**Bamz .**


End file.
